


my valentine

by beedragony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gay James Sirius Potter, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedragony/pseuds/beedragony
Summary: It all started on a quiet afternoon two weeks before Valentine's Day. James was walking casually down Diagon Alley doing normal things that normal people do when he caught a glimpse of it in a window store. All went downhill after that.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> hey there ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> I have around 40 jeddy fics that need translation so I can post them here... I offer you the first one :3  
> I have ZieZie13 to thank for betaing this and helping me <3  
> it's really dumb (as most of my works are) but I hope y'all enjoy it

It all started on a quiet afternoon two weeks before Valentine's Day. James was walking casually down Diagon Alley doing normal things that normal people do when he caught a glimpse of it in a window store. 

The hoodie made James' brain immediately scream, “Teddy! Teddy! Teddy!” It was beautiful, a dark mustard color with light yellow accents. The words “bee yourself” decorated the front along with a fluffy bee flying through the text, and James melted into a puddle. It was such a Hufflepuff hoodie. James  _ had to _ buy it.

So that's what he did. He went into the store, grabbed a large hoodie off the rack - Teddy liked when his hoodies were bigger than they should be and James liked to steal them and get lost in all the fabric - and left with a shiny, blue gift bag and a big smile on his freckled face.

Except, um, James didn't give Teddy the hoodie. Not right away, at least.

For two weeks, the package stared at James every time he opened his closet door. It mocked him, asking in that blue and sparkly way when it would get delivered to its destination. 

Okay, maybe it was James who stared at it, and it was his own insecurities asking the question, not the package, but that wasn't the point here. The point was, James had no idea when or how to give the gift to Teddy. It wasn’t a big deal. It shouldn't be a big deal. Just a casual gift from one of your best friends. Just a casual gift from one of your best friends right around Valentine's Day. It was nothing... right?

Eh, it was fine. Everything was fine. No problem. Teddy and James, James and Teddy - neither of them had ever had any problems demonstrating affection before. Their friendship was stronger than that. What would be one more “gay thing” in the midst of so much gayness? Both of them were already part of the LGBT+ community anyway… they could be friends without dating or interpreting gay gifts during dumb holidays as something more. Right? Right??

NO. BIG. DEAL.

And that was how James ended up standing at the door of Teddy's flat, on Valentine's Day, with the gift-wrapped hoodie and some chocolates in hand. He took a deep breath trying to build up the courage to ring the bell. James was a Gryffindor, he could do it.  _ He could _ . He just needed to raise his arm and press, done - doorbell rung. It was a simple movement. Raise, press. Simple. Teddy would open the door then James would deliver the present and say some dramatic crap about how he always loved Teddy. Then they could laugh it off and pretend that it was just a joke. Maybe James would stay for a beer or two, or even a cup of Firewhisky. But first James just needed to press the goddamn bell like a bloody Gryffindor and-

Teddy opened the door, freezing when he saw James. James, himself, had been paralyzed since he stepped foot onto the porch, attempting to gather the Gryffindor courage that seemed to have escaped him.

Teddy was beautiful though, as always. His traditional attire of a sweatshirt just a size too big was replaced by a simple, white t-shirt that stuck in all the right places and a leather jacket so worn that it looked like it would tear apart if touched too roughly. The outfit was completed by a pair of black jeans, ripped at the knees, and a dark yellow pair of All-Stars, filthy enough that the original light color was permanently altered. Teddy dressed like that when they went to the bar for things other than drinking, and James felt his heart skip a few beats.

"...Jamie...?"

James came out of his daze, smiling big again as he always smiled and fixing his stiff posture.

“Teddy! Hi, hello, so... Um, are you going, are you going out? It's Valentine's Day right? I forgot. Well, it doesn't matter, I was already leaving. I was just- um- looking at your welcome mat. Is it new? I-I like, it, um, anyway, we should talk later, good luck on your date.”

Just as James was about to turn around and Apparate away to cry in the confines of his own room, he felt Teddy grab his wrist and keep him from running.

“Well- Actually, I- I was going to- see if you were at your flat because, um, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out? I mean, to see if you wanted to go to the bar or something and- and- you don't have anything planned for today, do you? Because if you do there’s no problem!” Teddy chuckled nervously, letting go of James' wrist and ruffling his blue hair. He made the point to look at anything but James. “You must have something, it was a stupid idea, sorry. I just thought we could go out and I don’t know- ”

"N-No!"

Teddy looked back at James, confusion in his multicolored eyes.

"You... don't want to go out?"

"No! I mean! Yes! No, I don't have anything else planned. Yes, I want to go out with you.”

Teddy smiled big without showing his teeth, hidden dimples showing for the first time that night.

“And I brought a gift too. You know, unconditional love for you and all that gay shit.”

James handed the blue gift bag and the chocolates to Teddy with shaking hands, and Teddy looked at him surprised.

"I... I have a gift for you too." And he handed James his own red gift bag.

They stared at each other for a moment before they both broke out into a burst of laughter, and Teddy invited James to come into his flat.

James had already been inside numerous times before. He had memorized every scratch on the walls and knew where to find anything in the kitchen. He knew where Teddy hid the alcohol. He knew where Teddy preferred to read and where he preferred to rest - how to position the antenna on the tv for all the channels to work properly, how you had to hit the dryer three times before starting it because, otherwise, it wouldn't work properly. James practically lived at Teddy’s flat for a year after he graduated from Hogwarts, and he had visited enough times after that to not miss any of the place’s many quirks.

The flat gave James a sense of familiarity and comfort that the place he shared with Fred still failed to do so. It was here that he had created so many special memories with Teddy, watching raunchy tv shows while stuffing their faces with junk food and drinking beers. It was here that he had discovered, while wrapped in Teddy's long warm arms, that maybe those skips in his heartbeat wasn’t actually a heart condition but rather a crush bordering on deep (romantic) love. It was also here that he had decided that it would be better for everyone involved if he just left that crush bullshit behind, moved out, and pretend that nothing in the relationship had changed. 

They sat on the sofa together now, and James watched as Teddy opened the gift that he had bought in a moment of sheer impulsiveness. Teddy looked magnificent as a soft blush colored his face and he smiled brilliantly at the piece of cloth. Outrage. James' heart didn't deserve that.

When James opened up his own gift, he imagined his face looked very similar to Teddy’s. He threw aside the tissue paper to reveal a dark red shirt with the words “I have a heart of a lion… And a lifetime ban from the Zoo” written in yellow. It was from the same store as the hoodie he had gotten Teddy.

Had Teddy bought James the shirt as a joke or did the gift have a deeper meaning, a “let's be gay together" meaning? Because that was the meaning that James, himself, was trying to mask with jokes and nervous laughter.

They sat for a while on the sofa. The silence began to border on uncomfortable when Teddy decided to speak again.

"James, I-" and stopped, as fast as he started. The atmosphere felt tense, and James started to get nervous.

"What is it?"

Teddy took a deep breath.

"I like you."

James stopped breathing for a few seconds and his eyes grew wide.

“Like me as, _‘bro, you’re my best friend, I love you’_ , or- or like, _‘let’s be gay and love each other in very gay ways together’_?”

Teddy laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hands.

"James!"

“It’s a serious question, okay??? Because- Because, well, I don't-” James stopped, looking at his hands. James was a Gryffindor. James was a bloody Gryffindor, had a lion's heart and a lifetime ban from Zoos. James could do this. “Because I wouldn't mind if it was the gay one. I'm already all full-on gay for you, so...” he added, laughing humorlessly and avoiding Teddy's gaze.

There, the truth was out in the open. If Teddy hadn’t meant it like that, they would just have to have a very awkward conversation wherein James would make it very clear that he would not let his feelings get in the way of their friendship. And then James would just have to hide the pain like he always did and-

Teddy took James' chin and gently lifted his face so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. Teddy smiled sweetly, and James felt the tension in his shoulders melt away - the air trapped in his lungs escaped in a breath.

"Of course it's like _‘let’s be gay and love each other in very gay ways together’_ Jamie. And it is impossible for you to be gayer for me than I already am for you. ”

“Excuse me, no?? The last time I checked I bought you a hoodie  _ and _ chocolates, and you just bought me a shirt, which definitely qualifies me as gayer than-”

Teddy-

Teddy was kissing James. It was a simple and soft touch of lips, but it was more than enough for James' heart to almost explode out of his chest. It was everything James had dreamed of for so long, everything he wanted and cherished and-

And it had barely started when suddenly Teddy was gone. James whimpered.

"Who was gayer, were you sayi-?"

And this time James was kissing Teddy and it was right and brilliant and everything he ever wanted.

After all, if they were supposed to be gay together it followed that they should kiss each other senseless forever and ever, yes? 

Best Valentine’s Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on Tumblr (beedragony)


End file.
